


You are not good enough for my daughter

by Tiesus1565



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Bending (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), M/M, Mind Control, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Rape, Sex Addiction, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiesus1565/pseuds/Tiesus1565
Summary: Mako and Bolin both dated Korra and Tonraq is not happy about it. So he captures them and tests ther body and endurance, to see if they are worthy to be together with his daughter.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Mako/Tonraq (Avatar), Bolin/Tonraq (Avatar), Mako/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. The first Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever story, but I had this idea for a long time, so I wanted to write it down.
> 
> Im not a native English speaker so please excuse my bad writing skills.
> 
> Hope you like my story ;D

Both Mako and Bolin wake up in a palace like beedroom, they look around and the walls seem to be made out of ice, it's not cold but not that warm either. Their clothes are a bit wet, but a fire near them is drying them and giving them warmth. Mako trys to stand up but something around his hand is holding him back, he trys to movee his hands but its not working, then he trys moving them with more strength but to no avail. Mako looks to his brother on his right, Bolin trys the same thing, but his shackles won't give in either. Mako looks at the fire and is remindet of his bending, but strange enough his attempts of bending all fail. Now more concerned about their situation Mako trys to get his brothers attention and wispers to Bolin "You have to mettle bend them away" Bolin moves his hand and makes rather stupid looking face expression. After numerous attempts of bending the shackles of his hands he gives up and tells his brother a bit loud "I can't its just not working, did you try to melt them?". Mako now looks at him with an annoyed face and wispers to him a bit aggressively "of course I have and you have to be more quiet before someone hears us, we don't know who brang us here, just don't stop trying!". Bolin nods and moves his hands again.

But it was to late both brothers hear footsteps komming near them, the brothers look at each other scared. The footsteps come closer and Bolin can make out who the person is who captured them and with a shocked and questioning face he says out loud "Tonraq?". 

Why is Korras father holding them hostage? He thinks. Mako then asks him just as confusedas his brother "Why are we here and... and why are you here?".

Tonraq just smiles and says in a calm tone "Oh you're finally awake, I was a bit concerned that I was to harsh to you both when I took you with me last night".

Bolin still very confused "But why did you take us with you?" Tonraq still very calmly replies to the question "You both dated my daughter and I don't think that even one of you is worthy of getting together with Korra" he stops for a short time and continue "So for you to prove, that you are worthy of her mentally and physically, I thought of some ways to test you and your brother". "But why did you have to capture us for that?" Mako very angry asks. "Because I don't think that you're going to like my tests and so that not one of you escapes, I put these anti banding shackles on both of you, so that you're abilitys are useless", he explains "I got the materials for them out of the spirit World, they are normally used for prisoner's, but they work just fine for my plans"

Mako trys to stand up and fight against the shackles again but they still wont give in. Tonraq now chuckles a bit and says "You can't get them of wothout my help and I decide when its the time to get them off, so be good boys, do what I say and don't fight against me or they won't get of for a long time" he said the last part with a more serious voice.

Bolin now starting to get angry asks "So what are the tests you want us to suceed in?"

"Before I tell you that, Im going to set up rules that you have to follow, you dont have to agree to them becaus you have no saying here, 

1\. Both of you have to follow everything I say with no backtalk or you are going to be punished

2\. Don't fight against the shackles when I see that you are going to be punished

3\. Don't talk, unless I say that you can talk or ask you a question, when you talk anyways you are going to be punished. 

Follow every rule and I won't be that harsh to you, do both of you understand that?"

Mako and Bolin still angry and now more concerned then before reluctantly agree even tho they have no saying in this.

Tonraq goes on "Now that we set the rules Im going to prepare you two for the first test and remember the rules!". Tonraq now walks up to Bolin and the boy looks a bit scared, Tonraq then starts to take of Bolins clothes he starts with the shirt, Bolin now screems "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP THAT!". Tonraq now looks a bit angry at him "Remember the rules, or I have to fill that mouth of yours, so you stop talking!" The man says. 

Bolin still fights against him, but to no avail eventuelly the young man stops and lets the older man undress him. Tonraq took of Bolins shirt and pents, but stoped by his underwear, Bolin is very muscular has muscles all over his body, nice abs and wares boxershorts which are a bit revealing.

Then he got to Mako who's still in shock what the older man did to Bolin, Tonraq now starts to undress Mako as well, but Mako kicks him, Tonraq now very angry screems at him "What have I told you, dont fight against what I do". After saying that Tonraq just tears Makos clothes apart, but stops again, at the underwear which stick firm to Makos lower body. The boy screems at the older man and fights agains the shackles. Tonraq now angryer then before says "Like I told you if you don't shut your mouth im going to fill it up so you can't talk anymore". Tonraq starts to undress himself he starts with his pants and underwear, the two brothers can't beleve what they are seeing, the older man's still flacide dick is enormous. 

"Like what you are seeing?" with that question, Tonraq comes closer to Mako and tells him to open his mouth, the boy talks back and screems "NO" in that moment Tonraq grabs Makos head and forces his big dick into Makos mouth, the boy gasps. He can't pull his head back because of the wall behind him, so Tonraq forces his whole only semi hard penis in Makos mouth as it was growing Mako got filled more and more, but Tonraq couldn't fit everything is the boys mouth. He stards gaging on the ever growing penis but the older man grabs his hair and says "You are going to learn to take my whole dick with no problem". Tonraq then forces more of his enormous 11' cock in Makos mouth and throat. Makos eyes start to water up as his gag reflex trys to push the big thing out of his body. But Tonraq just keeps pushing it further in the boys body. The young man can feel it getting deeper and deeper in his throat, he closed his wet eyes untill he felt Tonraqs trimmed pubes and his big golfball sized balls in his face. Tonraq takes one hand from the boys hair and puts it on the boulging throat which he starts to massage his dick trough. Mako now feeling more then before how much tonraq is filling him, starts to fight again and trys to screem, but he still can't breath well and he only makes mufled sounds. 

Bolin devastatingly watching what's happening to his older brother crys out loud "STOP IT, HE CAN'T BREATH YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM". "Stop crying he won't die, he just has to lern how to breathe with somthing of my size in his mouth and throat, he is going to lern it" Tonraq says still a bit angry but calmly filled with plessure from him filling Mako. He goes on with a strict tone "And who gave you the right to talk to me? You are going to have to learn it the hard way, just like your older brother" and with a swift motion of his hand a tentacle out of water forms near Bolin. The tentacle moves to the motions of Tonraqs hand and comes near Bolins face who looks at it with an open mouth out of shock. Then Tonraq makes a fast motion and the Tentacle lounges forward into Bolins open mouth, who screems out of shock. The Tentakel fills the younger brothers mouth just like Tonraqs dick fills the mouth of his older brother. Bolin trys to close his mouth but the tentacle is to strong and it is slowly getting thicker and works its way trough Bolins mouth into his throat. It shapes itsef into a similar form as Tonraqs thick dick. Mako in shock sees the dick like tentacles form on bolins throat, which is boulging just like his is. 

Tonraq now starts to move Makos head with his one hand up and down on his huge cock just like a toy he can do everything he wants with and with his other hand he still massages his dick through the bulge on Makos throat. 

As Tonraq moves in and out of the young boys body, his water tentacle does the same thing with Bolin, he could clearly see how it moves in and out of the boys throat. After some time passes in which Tonraqs fucks the mouths of the both brothers, Mako with his enormous 11' cock and Bolin with his dick like water tentacle, the boys seem to get used to ther mouth beeing filled and breath almost calmly, while Tonraqs pants loudly "Look I told you you aren't going to die and it didn't took you that long to start breathing normal again, even with me filling you with such big things". "Your body is going to learn to endure alot more and bigger things then my huge dick and that tentacle and im going to teach you to like it" Tonraq says wile still panting and increaseing the speed and force in which he fucks the brothers with his dick and the water. 

After about 10 more minutes of Tonraq fucking the boys, his trusts get slower but way harder then before. With each trust he slams his huge dick deeper in Makos mouth then ever before. The boy trys to screem one last time, because of the pain hes now feeling again, but his voice can't fight against the cock which is fucking his throat with full force and he seems to have given up. Then before and he says

"Im going to fill you with my royal seed and if you spill just a bit, Im going to punish you harder then before" Tonraq moans and with one last strong thrust, stronger and harder then all of the erlyer thrusts , Tonraq forces his enormous cock in Makos mouth and goes deeper then before, Mako can feel it getting bigger, Tonraqs balls slap against the boys chin and the boy can feel how they pull together snd pump Tonraqs thick seed inside his body, it feels like a waterpump is filling him up, spurt after spurt he feels comming out of the older mans dick, filling his body with his seemen. Tonraq pants and says wile moaning a bit "Take everything im giving you boy, Im going to fill you so good that your lean chest is going to be completely filled with my thick royal seed". Tonraq looks down and sees how Makos thin belly is getting slightly bigger and bigger the more his cock pumps his seed inside the boy. 

After a short wile the cum spurts that come out of Tonraqs dick get weaker and soon stop and the Man compleately emptyd his balls in Mako. He waits till his big dick is slowly going flacide again and only then, he takes it out of the boys mouth who just caughts and dosn't even say anything with his mouth now free again. Tonraq goes down on the boy and puts both of his hands on the compleately cum filled bloated belly, he can feel how gallons of his thick seemen slosh around inside the boys earlier leean chest. He says out loud wile chuckeling "I filled you very good, I can even feel my semen inside of you, your belly is so full someone could think that you are pregnant" he thinks for a short time and mumbles "Lets see, what I can so about that".

"Hgn..." Tonraq hears a sound from his side and looks at Bolin, the tentacle is still in his mouth, but moved way down and filled his muscular belly which boulges just like his older brothers, but he is filled with water and not with thick hot semen. Tonraq moves his hand and forces the rest of the tentacle into bolins mouth and fills his belly with even more water, untill the whole tentacle disappeares into the younger man's body. Bolin just like his older brother, dosn't say a word even after Tonraq massages his compleately filled belly. "The water inside you is way more fluent then the semen I filled your brother with" Tonraq says with another chuckle.

He stands up and walkes to the fire place near by and gives some more wood to the fire. After that Tonraq moves to his bed, besides the passed out brothers he just filled to the brim with his thick hot seemen and water. Tonraq takes two blankets from his bed and puts them on the boys "Both of you passed the first test, so im going to reward you with these blankets, lets see how filled your bellis are going to be tomorrow" he says while fondling the boys enlarged abdomes. With that he lays in his bad and start sleeping.


	2. The second Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonraq gives the boys something to eat, after yesterday. But what the boys don't know, is that he put a special ingredient inside their food.   
> The two brothers soon are going to find out, what the effect of the special ingredient is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that it took me so long to post another chapter, I had a lot of stress the last months.   
> This chapter is longer then the first one and focuses on Bolin because the last one focused on Mako. (I need to find a good balance between the two)
> 
> Anyways thank you for the comments and all the kudos, its cool to see that people enjoy my work. 
> 
> I hope you like "The second Challenge", I had a lot of joy writing it. 
> 
> Ps: Just like last chapter sorry if I did some grammer mistakes, English is not my main language.

"Wake up sleepy heads „Bolin feels a hand on his chest massaging it, he slowly opens his eyes "Man I feel so full "the young man says, "Well I filled you a lot last night, your brother is still knocked out “, „and maybe even knocked up" he adds chuckling. With a shocked expression Bolin partially remembers where he is, what happened last night, why he feels so full and who did all this to him and his brother, who lies by his side still sleeping.   
After further investigation of his brother, he sees that his belly is a bit swollen.   
He looked down at his own body and sees that his is swollen too, but not as much as his brothers, because of his muscular chest. 

Bolin hears a slight chuckle" I didn't expect you two to still be that swollen, must have over did it a bit, but that's just good training for what's to come" Tonraq says while looking down at Bolin who is still chained to the wall. "Wait! What do you mean, for what's to come???" Bolin asks with a questioning and concerned face. 

"I'm very satisfied with you, so I won't punish you for talking back at me and I told you that I have a lot planed for you two, but I won't spoil the fun, you are going to see what I mean" the older Man answers. 

After a short pause Tonraq says "You have to eat something before we go on, don't want you to starve while I do my next "challenge". I'm going to get you something!" With that Tonraq leaves the room. In which the two boys are captured in. 

Bolin immediately tries to break his chains with all his force, but he can't, they just don't give in, and he can't find anything to bend in this room.  
Defeated he looks over to his brother and attempts to get him to wake up.   
"*pssss* Mako wake up *pssss*"  
Mako groans "Bolin let me sleep"  
Bolin says "Mako you have to wake up!". Very annoyed and still with his eyes closed Mako asks "What do you want?"  
"Come on just open your eyes already!". "Yea yea whatever". 

Mako wants to stretch his arms, but to no avail. He opens his eyes and looks at his brother "Wait what happened? What's the taste in my mouth? Its a bit salty but still sweet, it tastes kind of good and why is my throat so sore? "Mako asks with a raspy voice. "Wait you don't remember what Tonraq did to you last night? And the taste..." Bolin says, Mako thinks a bit and in shock he remembers what Tonraq did with his mouth and why his throat feels so sore. With a disgusted expression  
Mako realizes what the taste is.  
"How can something that disgusting, taste... that good and why is my throat so sore?"

"I’m happy you liked how I tasted, you will have way more of it today" Tonraq says with a amused smile. "But first, you two have to eat something, both of you did good last night especially you Mako, I gave you a day’s worth of my royal cum, but you swallowed all of it, I completely filled you to the brim, never saw a belly that swollen".

With that said Tonraq puts two plates of a funny looking soup, in front of the young boys. "What is that?" Mako asks "Both of you have to eat something, so I brought you this soup, this is going to be a long and challenging day for you two".  
With a concerned tone Bolin says "It looks strange"  
"It’s just a special meal from the Southern Water Tribe, just eat it". 

"I feels completely full, but yet I'm still that hungry" Mako thinks to himself.

While Mako is busy thinking about the potential danger that can come from the soup. Tonraq places it infront of Bolin and holds it to his mouth.  
"I know you’re hungry, just eat it you're going to like it, I’m sure of it".   
Bolin beaten by his hunger opens his mouth and lets the soup flow into his hungry mouth, Tonraq places a hand on Bolins head, to hold him in the right position, so the boy gets everything into his body.  
Only after Tonraq was sure Bolin drank everything, he removed his hand from his head and put the empty plate down.  
"And boy, was it that bad?" Tonraq asks, Bolin shakes his head "it tasted really good a bit salty but still sweet, thank you"  
"Bolin you do remember what he did to us right?" Mako asks his younger brother, "of course I do" Bolin says, "But I was so hungry".

Tonraq walks over to Mako "you have to eat too" with that he holds the plate of soup to Makos mouth, but he refuses to open it.   
"I’m NOT going to eat that I don't know what you put in it!"  
"Boy I’m in a good mood right now, I advise you to drink this" the older Man says in a slightly aggressive tone. After Tonraq holds the soup in front of Makos mouth, Mako hits it with his head and spills it all over the floor. "YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT DONE THAT!" Tonraq says very angry wile bending the liquid of the floor with one hand and holding Makos head with the other. He forces the boy to open his mouth and bends the soup into his mouth, so that the boy ate every single drop of it.

"With that taken care of, I’m going to get something to eat myself while watching the show" Tonraq says shockingly calm and he even smiles while saying it.   
Mako looks in Tonraqs face "Wait what show are you talking about?"  
"You're going to understand what I meant very soon, the effect should start in a few minutes".  
With that Tonraq walks out if the room again. Bolin looks over to where his brother lies "What effect is he talking about?" The younger brother asks, after thinking for a brief moment Mako shouts "He probably put something in that soup, I knew it!". Bolin now very concerned says "Oh no, can we do something about that?", "To be honest, I don't think so, we just have to wait out, what the effect is that he was talking about". Defeated Mako looks around the room again.

Shortly after that, Bolins body starts to spasm and he yelps "Ah hng“ his brother instantly looks over to him and asks concerned "Bolin is everything ok?".   
Bolin only, gets some words out "I... feel... so hot... like my body is burning... and something is Boulding up... in my lower region “.   
"THAT MUST BE THE EFFECT THAT TONRAQ WAS TALKING ABOUT" Mako says very loud and shocked.  
He knows that he can do nothing for his younger brother, he can just look at Bolin and how he is shaking and yelping.

While looking at his brother Mako feels a sharp pain in his belly, which instantly turns in to heat. Makos whole body is getting hot and he lets out a quiet moan, that he couldn’t hold back. His body starts to spasm just like his brothers, he feels an incredible feeling in his lower torso, it feels like something is building up inside of him, but he just can't tell what it is.

Tonraq opens the door and walks back in the room with some food in his hand.  
"Oh, very good, it begins" he says with a smile. "WHAT DID YOU *hng* PUT IN THE SOUP???" Bolin asks wile moaning in between. "Well, I put an elixir in your food, which is normally used for older people to get their sex-drive working, its normally not very strong, but with young people like you and your brother, its effect is 100 times stronger" he answers the question. "And normally that would be it, but as you said it tasted a bit salty, that’s because I gave it a special ingredient, the same thing that I put lots of, in to your brother yesterday, it doubles the effect and if it gets in contact with more of my royal cum, the effect just gets stronger and stronger". He continues "And it looks like your brother is in a pleasure heaven, by the way he moans an spasms so much" he chuckles again.   
"But why?" Bolin asks,   
"That’s the next test" Tonraq says "And I’m pretty sure you’re going to like it a lot more, as time goes on" he chuckles.  
"I think I should also add, that it boosts the sperm production by a lot" The older man adds.

With that he sits down on his bed and watches the two boys moan in pleasure. Bolin looks down at himself and sees that his erect dick is very visible and bulging in his underwear. Then he looks over to his brother, who is much more effected by the elixir, Mako twitches constantly and his moans get louder over time. Bolin also notices the bulge in his brothers very tight underwear and it even has a large wet spot on it, that looks like its constantly growing.

Mako just can't stop moaning his body feels so good, he feels so hot and aroused. He couldn't really follow the conversation that Bolin and Tonraq had, he can't focus on anything. Mako feels so much pleasure all over his body. It seems like he’s getting fired up from the inside, starting from his still visually bulging belly, all over his body. 

He feels the most pleasure in his lower torso. Between his stifled moans he looks down at himself because he feels something rubbing at his cock.   
He sees his dick bulging out his tight underwear, while fighting to get free.  
Mako can feel the wetness in his underwear and how precum is just flowing out of his erect penis.   
But even though it feels like he comes any time, he just can't, something is holding him back.

Tonraq watches both of the boy’s struggle with the effect of the elixir, his very amused by how they look, sound and move. His loose shorts bulge two, but known his leg and a part of his enormous cock looks out of his shorts and his dick is even dripping a bit.

After about 10 minutes witching the boys struggle and after he ate his food. He stands up, walks over to Mako and nails to the ground. With one hand he grabs Makos head and holds it up to make him look in his eyes. "What did you do to me, why can't I cum?" The boy says wile moaning, "Oh did the effect break you already?" Tonraq asks wile laughing "Well with all the cum i pumped in you yesterday and the special ingredient in the food, I bound you to me in a way, I decide when you come and you can only come when I fuel the mixture of my cum and the elixir that has settled in your belly, with my royal sperm. I think you know what that means"  
"But I won't let you come that fast, that would be too easy" the older man adds.

With that he grabs Makos bulge trough his underwear, and starts to let his finger glide up and down on it. Mako is at this point just a moaning mess, every time Tonraq glides over a very sensitive part of his cock he moans very loud. "Please *hngg* I can't this is too much *hnng*, please make me come " Mako says in between moaning.  
"Hahaha, I love seeing you like this, earlier you were such a disobedient young man and now you want me to make you cum, how the tides have changed" says Tonraq wile laughing.

The older man glides over the bulge for a bit longer and then stands up "Let’s see how long it takes for you to make your underwear completely soaked with your pre and perhaps Im going to reward you" Tonraq says and moves his hands to bend. With shock Bolin who watched the whole scene, sees how the big soaked spot in his brother’s underwear gets smaller and smaller. He sees how the underwear is now spotless again and a ball of pre cum is now floating in the air, moving to Tonraqs will. 

But it is only spotless for a few moments because Bolin can see how a new wet spot shows up on the outside of Makos underwear.

The man bends a bit of the fluid in a flask and walks over to Bolin with the rest of the fluid flying over his hand.  
"As long as your brother is doing his best to get his sweet release, I’m going to have a bit of fun with you".   
The younger man looks in Tonraqs face, with a scared expression.  
"OH, don't be scared, it’s okay stop resisting the feeling that is boulding up in you, let it take control of you. You’re going to feel great, I promise" says Tonraq calmly.  
Bolin is to tense to say anything he’s completely taken up by fighting against the hot feeling inside of him. 

Tonraq now kneels down in front of the young man and just like he did to Mako glides up and down on Bolins bulging shorts. Bolin taken back by this feeling gasps and moans lightly, but he’s still fighting against his over sensitive body. After Tonraq didn’t get a stronger reaction of the boy, he says "You're not as easily convinced to embrace the feeling of lust as your big brother, to be Honest, I hoped so, because now I can to that".   
After saying that, Tonraq grabs Bolins underwear and rips it to shreds. Bolin feels a cold feeling hit his very erect penis.   
But it instantly gets warmer because Tonraq puts his warm hand around it.   
"It’s not as wet as your brothers, but there is still a bit of precum comeing out" Tonraq says while letting his hand glide up and down on Bolins length. 

Bolins cock is of course not as big as his own, it’s very thick but not at all as thick his monster and he can’t grab it with only one hand. It must be around 8' long, Tonraq thinks to himself.

The heat in Bolin gets stronger and stronger as longer as Tonraq moves his hand. But he still fights against it with all his strength. After he sees that Bolin is still not giving in, Tonraq lets go of his dick and stands up again. 

"So, you won't give in, that’s no problem, more fun for me that way" he says and moves the leg of his shorts up so his whole enormous cock is now showing.   
He moves closer to Bolin, and holds his cock in front of the young man’s face. "Come on, open up your mouth you will like it, just look at your brother, he’s in pleasure heaven" Tonraq says. 

Bolins eyes move back to his brother, who is still struggling and moaning even stronger and louder than before, the wet spot on his underwear is also way bigger than before, almost the whole front of it is soaked. 

He looks back at the monster in front of him, he sees some big globes of pre forming and dripping down from its slit and opens his mouth reluctantly.   
Tonraq now very amused says "Good boy, you made the right decision" with that he bends Makos pre cum into his brothers mouth and instantly shows his dick in it.  
Bolin can do nothing but drinking it down, because the enormous cock that works its way in his mouth is pushing his brothers pre further into his body. 

The boy tries to push it back but he’s not strong enough and it glides almost completely in his throat. "I won't stop until you take my whole cock, I know you can do it and your brother is going to help you" says the older man. 

"When someone drinks the precum that was created through the elixir, it makes the person more willing and gives them more lust" he adds. 

Bolin feels something in his belly, it feels like it fights its way down to his dick. Because of the feeling can’t concentrate himself and gasps *ahg*.   
Tonraq takes this opportunity to push himself completely into Bolin. 

The young man tries to calm down, but he can't he feels that incredible lust inside of him, he feels like he’s going to explode. 

"I feel how you move your tongue on my cock, are you that horny?" Tonraq laughs, Bolin completely shocked didn't notice that he was doing something like that,  
But he couldn’t stop. In a strange way he wanted to make Tonraq cum inside of him. "That must be the effect of the elixir" Bolin thinks to himself. 

"You are feeling very good boy, you're doing better than your brother, I like that, I’m going to help you with your efforts of making me cum" the man says and starts so move his monster cock out of the boy. Bolin isn’t fighting against the feeling anymore, he can't see it, but he feels how his dick is producing abnormal amounts of pre cum. 

Tonraq now only has his cock head inside of Bolins mouth and Bolin eagerly slides his tongue around the tip and tries to suck the sweet and salty precum out of it.  
Tonraq is very pleased with Bolin and smiles while looking at the boy, who moves his head while sucking him. The man even moans because how good Bolin does it. With no warning Tonraq holds Bolins head in place and smashes his big manhood completely back into the younger man and lets out a laud moan *oah*.  
Tonraq repeats this for some time and Bolin sucks his enormous cock while giving out muffled moans, the boy seems to enjoy the whole experience.

Weak because of the incredible pleasure he’s feeling, Mako looks over to his brother, who he hears struggling.   
With shock he sees how his younger brother is letting Tonraq face fuck him and he looks like he’s loving it. He sees how the 11 inches of Tonraq are bulging Bolins throat out and how Bolins mouth is completely stretched out. He can also see that his brothers dick is shining because of how much pre cum he’s producing it looks like it’s just flowing out of him. There even is a small puddle on the ground beneath him.   
He can't look back to his brother anymore, so he looks down at himself again, his underwear is now completely soaked trough and he’s strangely kind of happy about that.

Bolin can't think about something else than getting Tonraq to pump all of his royal sperm inside of him. He wants to feel how it floods his body, how it tastes and how his belly gets bigger and bigger because of how much of it he swallows. He doesn't care how rough Tonraq is face fucking him or how loud he moans around the monster in his mouth, he even forgot that his brother is beside him. Bolin is nothing more than a cock sleeve for the enormous monster cock of Tonraq and he loves it.

Tonraqs trusts get stronger than before and Bolin can taste how much pre cum the cock inside his mouth is producing that flows inside of him. *hnng* Tonraq just like Bolin moans louder than before.   
He feels how his dick is easily going in and out of the younger man's mouth and throat.   
He can feel how Bolins throat is messaging his dick and how tight it squeezes around him. He feels how his balls produce sperm, more than before, he even feels them getting bigger because of how much they are producing.  
Tonraqs trusts speed up even more and Bolin pushes his head against the enormous cock every time it moves out of his body.   
Bolin doesn’t want a moment where Tonraq leaves his body. 

After some more trusts of Tonraqs thick 11-inch monster cock inside of Bolins mouth. His moans and the speed in which he fucks Bolin get louder with every trust and he completely removes his dick from Bolins mouth who holds it open for him. 

With one last trust, Tonraq pushes his whole monster cock into Bolins eager mouth. Tonraq lets out a loud growl and comes inside of Bolins throat. His now tennis ball sized balls let out all the cum that is stored in them and bursts into Bolins body.   
Bolin feels how the cum flows through the monster in his mouth, how it travels through it and in to his body. He still moves his tongue to get as much of sperm out of it as possible.  
"Take all my cum, feel how it intrudes your body, feel how my royal sperm bulges out your belly and bounds you to my will while it mixes with the elixir" Tonraq almost shouts wile moaning. 

As on que Bolin feels how the first spurt of cum reaches his belly and it starts to get bigger. He can feel how the cum gets mixed with the elixir, his mind almost goes blank with the feeling of lust for Tonraq that he has. After that he feels spurt after spurt of cum travel through the monster cock, into his body.   
He yearns for the taste and to be filled with it.  
Tonraq holds Bolins head tight to his cock so every little spurts of sperm finds its way into the boy.   
He feels completely overwhelmed by pleasure, he doesn't care anymore for something else than filling Bolin with all of his royal cum. Tonraq looks down to see how his dick is filling Bolins body.   
He can see how much the belly of the boy has grown, there are almost no muscles visible anymore, where once was a toned ripped torso now is a cum filled, bloated belly.  
Bolin can feel how every spurt of cum makes his body fill up, it even kind of hurts, but he can't get enough of Tonraqs sperm. He doesn't care if his body is going to have marks or anything, he just wants to serve Tonraq as a cumdump.  
Tonraq can feel how his balls get smaller after every spurt of cum he shoots into Bolin.   
After about two minutes of coming, he loosens his grip.  
By reflex Bolin pulls back and Tonraqs monster dick flops out of his mouth. Not faced by it, Tonraqs dick just keeps shooting cum spurts out, that cover Bolins face and some even hit back into Bolins mouth who eagerly swallows them.  
After about seven more spurts of cum, leave Tonraqs balls and hit Bolins face. The spurts get weaker and less cum comes out. Bolin instantly goes back to sucking the last remains of cum out of Tonraqs monster dick and drinks them down.  
The enormous dick starts growing back to his normal size, which still completely fills out Bolins mouth after it shot his last spurt of cum into Bolin.  
With one last moan and a *plop* Tonraqs monster cock leaves Bolins eager mouth. 

Tonraq let's go of Bolin.   
He pets his head and strokes his face wile smearing some of his cum around.   
"You did very good boy, you almost drank every little bit of my cum, do you want to have the rest that I shot on your face?" Tonraq asks, Bolin gasps for air after the monster left his mouth just nodded.  
Tonraq smirks and say "Open your mouth wide and stick your tongue out" Bolin did as he was told and opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Tonraq bends his cum from Bolins face and moves it to Bolins mouth, where he lets it glide over his tongue in to his mouth.   
As soon as all the cum was inside of his mouth Bolin swallowed it.   
He feels how Tonraqs thick cum flows through his throat and goes down into his abnormally filled and bulged belly. 

Now that the dick doesn't hinder his vision, he can see how much his belly is swollen with Tonraqs cum. He can't see and muscle, everything is just bulged out.   
But he loves it, he loves the thought of having so much of Tonraqs DNA in side of him.   
He got even more than his brother, his belly is way more filled then Makos yesterday.

Tonraq goes down again and now with both of his hands fumbles Bolins belly. "Look how good I filled you, there is so much of me in you now" He says. Bolin looks at Tonraq very proud of how good he took all of Tonraqs thick sperm.

Tonraq stands up and looks at the time "Oh, I spent a lot of time with you two, I have an important meeting that I have to attend", "But before I go, both of you please open your mouth" Bolin instantly opens his mouth wide but Mako only did after a short time.   
Tonraq opens a flask with a violet liquid and bends it in two portions. He bends it into both of the Boys mouth. Both of them drink it. "For the next challenge" he says.  
Tonraq also bends Bolins pre cum from the ground and his dick. Just like he did with Makos precum he bents it into a new flask. 

With that, he puts his monster cock back in to his shorts, puts on clothes and leaves.

Mako still spasms and produces precum that soaked through his underwear and bounds a big puddle on the ground beneath him. Bolin does the same but he just looks at his belly and is happy and proud for getting compliments from Tonraq.   
His dick also produces new precum, after Tonraq bent it away. 

But both boys feel like something is wrong with their body, after they drank the violet liquid...


End file.
